Bard Quest
rightBard Quest ist das zweite Abenteuer von MS Paint Adventures. Wie alle anderen Comics der Seite auch wurde Bard Quest von Andrew Hussie geschrieben. In Bard Quest geht es um einen Barden welcher verschiedene Abenteuer erlebt. Das besondere an Bard Quest (und auch der Grund warum es gescheitert ist) ist das es ein "choose your own adventure"-Comic ist. Das heißt das es nach einer Seite mehrere Möglichkeiten gibt wie die Handlung weitergehen kann, von denen man eine wählen kann. Bard Quest wurde am 12. Juni 2007 gestartet und endete am 05. Juli im selben Jahr. Es besteht aus insgesamt 47 Seiten. Handlung thumbDas Abenteuer beginnt mir dem Barden welcher einen gelangweilten König unterhalten soll. Die einzige wichtige Möglichkeit ist es dem König ein Lied über seine Frau zu singen. Der König ist jedoch homosexuell, wobei er die Doppeldeutigkeit vom Wort "Queen" klever und amüsant findet. Deswegen befördert der König den Barden zum königlichen Drachen-Mörder. Um dies zu Feiern kann der Barde ein Lute-Solo spielen, was aber zu seinen Tod durch das Bard-A-Pult führt. Der Barde kann daraufhin zum Schmied gehen, wo er drei Kauf Möglichkeiten hat. Kauft er eine Bard Armor, so wird er rausgeworfen weil er nicht genügend Geld hat. Wenn er eine Ausgabe von Hunk Rump kauft, so bekommt er diese, wird aber rausgeworfen weil homosexualität im Königreich verboten ist. Wenn er 10 Drachenleichen Ranzen kauft, so endet der Pfad und man erfährt nicht wie es weiter geht. Man kann auch zum Metzger gehen und ihn um 5 Bratwürste beten, worauf man aber rausgeworfen wird. Der Metzger erklärt das sie keine Genitalien anbieten und Homosexualität verboten ist. Die einzige richtige Möglichkeit ist zum Cod Palace zu gehen, wo er ein Codpiece für 10 Gold findet. Da er es nicht bezahlen kann, ist die einzige Möglichkeit das Codpiece zu stehlen und aus dem Fenster zu springen. Daraufhin landet der Barde im Mülleimer und zieht das Codpiece an. Zwei Passanten bewundern ihn und schließen sich seinen Abenteuer an. Der Barde und seine beiden Handlanger machen sich auf in die Wildniss. Daunchy schlägt vor das sie zum Drachen Konzentrationslager gehen, wobei der Barde ihn schlägt weil diese Idee dumm ist.thumb Im Wald hält der Barde nach Drachen ausschau und im Gebüsch versteckt sich einer, wobei der Barde ihn nicht bemerkt. Wenn Daunchy dem Barden vorschlägt in den Höhlen von Harold nach einem Drachen zu suchen, dann tötet der Barde Daunchy weil er sich Orte ausdenkt. Kurz danach entdecken der Barde und Flothers die Höhlen von Harold. Flothers hat die Idee den mysteriösen Sumpf zu betreten um nach Drachen zu suchen, worauf der Barde ihm ein Steak gibt. Im Sumpf treffen sie einen Zauberer, wobei die Handlung hier bereits endet. Wissenswertes thumb *Bard Quest basiert auf einen Comic der von Andrew Hussie in der Reihe "Scribblettes" für die Website "Team Special Olympics" *Bard Quest macht einen weiteren Auftritt in Problem Sleuth. Während Ace Dick das Spiel des Lebens spielt landet er in einen Sump, wo man im Hintergrund den Barden und seine Helfer sehen kann. *Das God Tier Outfit von Gamzee Makara, dem Bard of Rage, ist vom Barden inspiriert. Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Bard Quest